


What Happens on Holiday, Stays in Walford

by anonmitchell



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drug Use, Friendship, Good Parent Ben Mitchell, Heartbreak, Homophobia, M/M, Overdosing, Swearing, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonmitchell/pseuds/anonmitchell
Summary: Ben Mitchell enjoys a holiday romance with Callum Highway, but what happens when he returns home to find the holiday romance hasn't stayed on holiday?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Ben on a mission

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Cyprus (thanks COVID) so got inspired to write a story that starts out there. Each chapter is also based loosely on a song that helped inspire what happens. This chapters song is Katy on a Mission by Katy B, if you want to listen before reading to help get you in the zone then please do!

“It is now 10:30pm local time, thank you for flying with easyJet and we hope you enjoy your time in Cyprus.” The air stewardess was announcing as the plane pulled up to the gate at Larnaca airport but Ben wasn't concentrating, he was waiting for the ding of the seat belt sign being turned off, so he could stand up and start pulling their bags out of the overhead bins.

“Calm down Ben, they ain’t even opened up the doors yet.” Lola smiled at her friends eagerness.

“He’s just desperate to find his first playmate of the holiday.” Jay laughed as he saw the twitch in Bens thigh, ready to spring him out of his seat. 

“I want to be in a taxi within 30 minutes, heading straight for Napa and I wanna be in Castle for midnight.” Ben instructed as he handed Lola her bag, now that the sign had finally been turned off, this was their second year travelling to Ayia Napa and he had fond memories of their adventures from the year before. The many different men he’d encountered over the week, of all different nationalities. Lola and Jay had started ticking off the countries on a map for fun. 

Last year Kathy had begged the three of them to go away and enjoy themselves, while she looked after Lexi for them. It had taken a bit of convincing for Ben and Lola to leave behind their daughter, but as soon as they’d got there they decided to make it a new yearly tradition.

***

After half an hour of queues in border control, they eventually got out the other side of the doors. The hot Cypriot night hitting their skin before getting in the first available cab and making their way to Ayia Napa.

They pulled up outside the Napa Plaza hotel 45 minutes later and Ben paid the driver with a thanks before they all hopped out, grabbing their bags from the back. 

Ben pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time, “quick check in, shower and change then it’s time to get to the square!” 

“Quick? Ben, at least give me time to put some slap on!” Lola pushed his shoulder lightly as they entered the hotel lobby, they’d stayed here last year and loved how central it was. 

They got their keys and headed up to the first floor, following the corridors until they got to their rooms. Ben was in the room opposite Jay and Lola, which all parties were happy with. Hotel room walls aren’t very soundproof, as they’d soon discovered last year. 

20 minutes later Ben was knocking on the door opposite.

“Fuck off Ben, we’re not ready yet.”

“Come on Lo! I need to get out of here already.”

“Go and get a drink downstairs, we’ll meet you there.” Before he heard the sound of a hairdryer clicking in and whirring into life.

He groaned but did as he was told, heading down the stairs and into the hotel lobby

30 minutes, 2 beers and 3 shots of sambuca later Ben was finally being joined by his 2 friends. 

“About time,” he said as the couple walked towards him.

“I need a wine before I’m heading anywhere though Ben.” Lola perched on the bar stool next to him.

He sighed dramatically staring up at the ceiling, “fine, one more drink each, then we’re leaving.”

***  


It was 2am when Lola and Jay announced that they were heading back to the hotel, Lola wanted to get up early enough to do some sunbathing.

”You gonna be alright on your own?” She said pulling him in for a hug goodbye.

”I’m not a child Lo, I’m just searching for a man to hold my hand and walk me home.” Ben kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye to Jay.

He decided to go and get another beer and to give the place a good scouring for the man he would be leaving with tonight. 

He’d noticed a man staring at him from across the bar, Ben grinned to himself, this was going to be an easier night than he’d originally thought. This man was tall, with dark hair and his clothes were clinging to all the right places; he’d never seen someone wearing skinny jeans so well.

Ben managed to get himself a bottle of beer and decided to walk over towards the mystery man. He found himself at the beginning of a corridor which headed towards a different room, he tried to walk past but the man stood in his way. Ben grinned at him, he knew what he wanted too, obviously. Ben took the other mans glass from his hand and finished off his drink, which was apparently a vodka and red bull. He handed his beer over to let the taller man have a drink of his too. They didn’t lose eye contact while he seductivly took a sip handing the bottle back. Ben decided to make a grab for the handsome mans hand and pulled him towards the room down the corridor. He could tell the other man wasn’t as confident as he was, but the feel of their hands touching was sending electricity throughout his body. They made their way into the busy room, the DJ was playing some good music but Ben didn’t have the concentration to decipher what was being played. They moved to the centre of the dance floor, their hands still holding on tight.

Ben passed his beer over again for the man to drink from, before he passed it back and Ben took a drink. Getting a slight taste of what was coming next.

As Ben could feel the bass pumping through his body, he moved closer, pulling the tall, dark and handsome stranger in closer to him at the waist. Leaning his head up and crashing his lips to the other man. He closed his eyes as the stranger opened his mouth to allow Bens tongue access. When he opened his eyes briefly, the flashing lights were colourful all across the mans closed eyes. Blue then green then pink then yellow. He felt his new friend grip onto the back of his neck, raising him up even further. 

They parted lips for a brief moment, the taller man leaning down and bringing his mouth to Bens ear, “I’m Callum.” Came back a familiar cockney accent, Ben wasn’t expecting a voice so homely to come from this beautiful man.

“Ben.” he replied, before moving in for another kiss. Then asking “Want to get out of here yet?”

Callum nodded and let Ben lead him to the exit.

”so, your place or mine?” Ben smirked as they exited the club.

”I’m about 15 minutes in a cab away if you fancy it?” Callum bit his lip looking toward the floor, Ben thought that this might not be something the taller man did very often.

”You lead the way.” He smiled reassuringly.

They managed to flag down a cab and Callum gave the driver the name of his hotel.

Callum and Ben resumed kissing in the back of the cab, Ben was starting to find it difficult to not rip his clothes off. He reached his hand underneath the other mans shirt and started playing with his belt buckle.

”Someone’s keen,” Callum laughed.

”I thought you said this was only going to be a 15 minute cab ride.”

”We’ve only been in the car for 5 minutes.” Callum grinned before leaning in for another kiss.

When they finally pulled up to Callum’s hotel he paid the driver and pulled Bens hand to follow him out, he lead him through the lobby and into a lift. Pressing the button for his floor before pushing Ben back against the mirrored wall of the lift, kissing his mouth before moving down to his neck.

Ben groaned in response as the lift dinged to say they’d reached Callum’s floor. 

Callum walked the pair of them down the hallway before getting out his keycard and gaining access to the room, he held the door open for Ben who followed him in.

”Nice room,” Ben smiled as he looked around.

”Yeah it’s a lot better now that you’re in it.” Callum grinned as he walked over to the bed.

Ben had had enough of the chit chat, he walked towards Callum and pushed him back onto the bed before straddling him. Leaning down to kiss him. “You don’t know what you’ve let yourself in for.” He whispered into the taller mans ear before returning to his mouth.

***

The morning after

Ben wasn’t the type of guy to hang around after a one night stand, he also wasn’t a guy who would let someone else hang around when the room choice had been his, but there was something about this man, he was drawn in and wanted to know more. He was also, incredible in bed.

He groaned a little as he opened his eyes and the natural sunlight was beaming in, they hadn’t closed the curtains last night before getting down to it. He felt the bed moving next to him and turned his head sideways to be met by a smiling Callum.

“Mornin,”

“How are you so happy this early?” Ben blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light, wishing he’d had some way to take his contacts out before sleeping in them.

“Got some fit bloke in my bed ain’t I.”

Ben couldn’t help but crack a smile back, “I think this could pass as keeping me hostage, but after what you did to me last night I’ll let it go.”

“You know where the exit is,” Callum grinned as he poked Ben in the ribs.

“No fucking clue where I’ll be when I get outside though!”

“You’re in Protaras, next town on from Napa.”

“I did think the taxi ride was a bit too long last night.” Ben rolled onto his side as he moved his feet under the duvet so that they were touching Callum’s.

“Yeah, you owe me for your half of that by the way.”

“How about payment by something else?” He wriggled closer to the other man, wrapping his arm around Callum’s waist.

Callum answered with a kiss, turning onto his side so that he was pressed completely against Ben. “I’m sure we could come to some arrangement.”


	2. Sangria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum continue their holiday romance before it's time to go back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on the song Sangria by Easy Life featuring Arlo Parks. 2 of my favourite artists at the moment, if you’re looking for some new music then definitely check them out!
> 
> Tw/ drug use in this chapter.

It was later on in the day, Ben had finally left Callum's side earlier and headed back to his hotel after multiple messages from Lola and Jay asking whether he was still alive.  


H e felt his phone buzzing in his pocket as he closed his hotel room door, meeting Lola and Jay in the hallway before they headed out for the day.

_Meet u in same club tonight? X_

“What you smiling at?” Lola asked him, poking him in the ribs.

“Just my man from last night, wants more of the good stuff don’t he.” Ben grinned back, before looking back at his phone and typing out his reply.

_Yeah, let me no when ur ther._

Ben debated whether to add a kiss on the end, this was so unlike him, but there was just something different about Callum. He couldn’t imagine hooking up with another guy while they were here. He added the  x  and sent the text.

_Ok, c u ther x_

Ben slid his phone back into his pocket and carried on walking with Jay and Lola, refusing to divulge any information about his holiday romance. He didn’t want to scare the poor lad away with Lola asking about his family history. The three of them only had plans for the beach and lunch, before another night out tonight. He wouldn't be meeting Callum until after Jay and Lola had left him, it's what their routine was last year, but back then Ben was meeting different men.

"Maybe next year we could bring Lexi along," Lola suggested as they walked to the beach, looking around at all the families who were holidaying together. "She loves the seaside."

"Yeah, why not," Ben smiled, "maybe she'll enjoy the sunshine a bit more than Jay here, we'll leave him at home for Mum to look after." Ben laughed as he received a quick slap to the arm from his brother.

Lola laughed along with him before pulling Jay in for a kiss, "Aww, I like the casper the ghost look." She smiled before running off to find them the perfect spot to set up their towels.

***

When Ben had said his goodbyes to Lola and Jay that evening he headed towards the same club that he'd met Callum in the night before, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

_ Headin in now, c u soon x _

He made his way to the same area that they'd met in the night before and could see him stood at the bar, he wasn't on his own though, he was with another man. This automatically made Bens heart sink, maybe Callum didn't actually want to meet up again. Maybe he was like Ben was last year, just there for a few hook ups and nothing more. This is why Ben didn't meet guys more than once, he didn't do getting hurt. Instead of walking up to Callum he walked to the other end of the bar to try and get himself a drink. He would be fine, he could find another man to spend the evening, they might not be as handsome or as lovely as Callum, but they'll do. After getting his drink, he looked over and Callum was still talking to the other man, he'd not even glanced in his direction. Ben got up and walked towards the toilets, when he went out at home he was quite partial to the odd pill or line of coke, it helped sometimes to make the evening more exciting, or helped him to get with whatever random man he could stumble across.

"Alright mate," Ben asked a taller man who was obviously acting shifty outside the mens toilets. 

The other man nodded in response, "alright."

"Got anything that could make my night a bit more enjoyable?" Ben asked getting closer to the stranger.

"Depends how deep your pockets are."

"I've got money, don't need to worry about that. Just give me something good." Ben pulled out his wallet and handed over a variety of Euro notes, he didn't care how much, he'd had a big pay out from a job before they came away. The man pulled a packet with 2 pills in and discreetly passed it over to Ben who took it in his hand, immediately taking the pills out of the bag and popping them in his mouth, washing them down with his beer. "Cheers!" Ben nodded back at the stranger lifting his bottle of beer in the air before heading back out to the bar. This time Callum was stood alone, his phone in hand and looking around, when he locked eyes with Ben he smiled. Oh that smile.

"Hey," Callum grinned as he walked to Ben.

"I saw you." Ben replied, dead pan, he didn't want to show him that he was hurt.

"What?" Callum replied, the confusion on his face wasn't fooling Ben.

"I saw you, with that guy, you didn't know I was here yet." Ben crossed his arms in front of him as he looked away.

"Ben, I was with one of my mates, who I’m here on holiday with. Just because you see me talking to a man doesn't mean I'm trying to sleep with them." Callum was annoyed.

Ben looked down at the floor, he was paranoid, he wasn't normally like this, "I'm sorry Cal, I just thought the worst...I'm not used to seeing a guy again. I don't do stuff like this."

Callum put his hand out, touching Bens upper arm with a gentleness he wasn't used to feeling. "I'm not that kind of guy Ben, I've never had a one night stand in my life." He laughed a little, feeling embarrassed at that statement.

"You're too good for someone like me." Ben sighed, leaning into Callums touch.

"Are you ok Ben?" Callum asked staring at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your eyes, they've just gone a bit...spaced out. Have you took something?" Callum looked alarmed.

"Just a pill or two, why?" Ben smiled, he could feel the effects starting to kick in.

"For fucks sake Ben, where did you get them?"

"Some guy over there." He waved his hand around, not in any particular direction. He started to feel the bass of the music vibrate through his body and could feel himself moving along, involuntarily, he took a step closer to Callum, hoping to pull him in a bit closer. "Lets go and get naked."

"Not when you're like this Ben, I can't believe you've been so stupid to do something like this." Callum pulled Bens hands away from his waist, but he replaced them quickly again.

"It's fine, I do it all the time. It feels good, I can get you one if you want."

"No...I don't need drugs to enjoy myself with you." Callum removed Bens arms once again and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Ben called after him but he didn't stop, he sighed and tried to follow him out of the club, but the drugs were really taking an effect now and his head was starting to spin a little. When he'd got outside he was looking around and couldn't see Callum anywhere on the square that the club was located. He needed to sit down, his head was spinning and he thought he might pass out. He found a bench and lay down, resting his arm on his forehead as he looked up at the sky. 

It could have been 1 minute or 30 before he felt someone sit down at his feet, "come on, lets get you back to your room."

"I'm sorry," Bens voice was small, but he knew the other man will have heard it. He felt a weight pulling his arm up and he followed it, sitting up on the bench.

"Where's your hotel?" Callum asked as he put his arm around Bens waist, pulling him up to stand.

"The plaza, it's just down the road." he leaned his head against Callums shoulder, he felt so comfortable stood there with him.

Callum pulled his phone out of his pocket to look up where the hotel actually was, and started walking in that direction. "Where's your room key Ben?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ben replied with a little laugh.

"Yes, so we can get you back to your room and you can sleep those pills off." 

Ben stumbled slightly, but Callum had a tight enough grip on him that he didn't fall over. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card, "Room 113, you can keep this if you want. Mi Casa es tu casa." Ben over pronounced.

"That's Spanish Ben, they speak Greek here."

"Yeah but how the fuck am I supposed to know it in Greek?" 

They'd finally reached Ben's hotel and Callum was pulling him inside, it took a little while for them to find the room after many wrong directions being given.

"Will you stay?" Ben asked as he was lay down on his bed. "Just for a little while?"

Callum sighed, he couldn't leave Ben like this, he just nodded in response as he started to strip down, getting ready to join Ben in the bed. He looked over and sighed, as he watched Ben struggle to undo any of the buttons on his shirt. "Just leave it Ben, I'll do it for you." He walked around and helped Ben with his shirt and jeans, before lifting the bed covers to help him get in. Callum returned to the other side of the bed, getting in and facing Ben, he reached forward to stroke the hair off his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Ben said again before passing out.

***

It was the following morning, Ben had slept off the drugs and was left with a banging head. He groaned as he opened his eyes, Callum was sat up in the bed looking at his phone.

"Morning," the taller man said as he reached down to stroke Bens hair.

"Mornin," Ben replied groggily.

"How you feeling this morning?" Callum put his phone down on the bedside table and looked at Ben.

"My head is fucking banging, any chance you could go in the bathroom and grab me some painkillers. I left em in there."

Callum got up to go and retrieve the tablets for Ben along with a glass of water to take them with. "Before I give these to you, I want you to promise me that you won't take anything like that again Ben. I was really worried last night...it was so stupid of you."

Ben didn't need this lecture when he felt like this, it was easier to just nod and agree to whatever it was Callum was asking, "I promise, scouts honour." He said, lifting his hand up.

"Fat chance you were a scout," Callum smiled before handing the tablets and water over.

"Very true, although, I've always been good with my hands." Ben smirked before putting the glass down on the bedside table and reaching for Callums hand, pulling him down to the bed to be with him. Callum got back under the covers and snuggled up close to him.

“So who you out here with?” Ben asked as he lay his head on Callum’s chest, wanting to change the subject completely.

”I’m on a mates stag do.” Callum replied as he started to run his hands through Bens hair softly, "that's actually who you saw me with last night, the fella getting married."

”Don’t your mate mind that you were meeting up with me?” Ben smiled up at him.

”Nah, he was heading back to the hotel then and the rest of them had scarpered as well. What about you? Who are you here with?” Callum quickly changed the focus of the discussion.

”My brother and the mother of my daughter.” Callum raised his eyebrows at that, it sounded quite complicated, “yeah, it’s a long story. He’s not my actual blood brother, but brother by choice. They’re actually together, which might make it sound even weirder.” He looked at Callum who smiled and nodded in response.

”What’s it like to be a dad?”

”It’s the best,” Ben kissed Callum’s chest. “I wasn’t around much in her early years, but 2 years ago I made a decision to be the best dad I could be for her. It was the best decision I’ve ever made. Lola is an amazing mum, and she’s raised her so well, you’d like her.” Ben reached for his phone before showing Callum the home screen where Lexi was smiling brightly back at them.

“Yeah, I bet I would.” Callum kissed the top of Bens head, "she looks like a good kid."

Ben picked up the TV remote from beside him and found some old movie on an English Channel to watch as they snuggled up in bed together. He wanted to introduce Callum to Lexi. He’d never met a guy before that he thought he could take home to his daughter, someone who he wanted Lexi to like.

***

On the 3rd night, they had met up again in the same bar, they had a good night and ended up back at Callums hotel again, finally enjoying another night discovering each others bodies, which they hadn't done the night before.

The following night Callum had sent Ben a text to say he was being dragged out on a big stag night so wouldn’t be able to see him, but would definitely meet up the day after. Ben couldn’t help but be disappointed by the news, which was such an unusual feeling for him. He’d asked Lola and Jay to go out for a meal with him, he didn’t feel like an evening out if he wasn’t going to see his man. They’d agreed obviously, both looking forward to not waking up with hangovers the following morning for once.

”So you must really like this guy,” Lola asked Ben as they sat down to eat.

”Yeah, I guess, there’s something about him. I don’t know what it is...I don’t even know if he’ll want to see me when we’re home.” Ben blushed at the admission that he had some form of feelings.

”Well have you asked him mate?” Jay asked.

“Why would I do something as easy as that? Ben laughed.

”What’s his name? Where’s he even from?” Lola asked, desperate for some kind of information.

”I’m not telling you a thing Lo, not till I know what’s going on.” Ben reached for his wine glass, taking a big sip before tucking into his meal.

***

Ben blinked his eyes open as the sound of his phone woke him up, he could see that it was 5am and Callum’s name was flashing on the screen.

”hello,” he mumbled, still half asleep.

”can I come and see you?” Replied the obviously drunk Callum.

”where are you?”

”outside your hotel.”

”can’t resist a night without a bit of Ben eh?” Ben laughed down the phone, “it’s room 113. See you in a bit.” 

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door, Ben opened it and smiled as Callum stood there with a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"It's 5am Cal, where on earth did you get them from?" 

Callum walked into Bens room, letting the door shut behind them. "This," he held up the bottle, "was sat outside a room further down the hallway, unopened and everything, and these," he held up the flowers, "well, they were looking lonely in a vase down in reception."

"Well thanks," Ben took them off him and put them on the little table that housed the TV, as he turned around Callum was pushing his lips on to him, passionately kissing him.

"Missed you," he said between kisses, as he pulled at the buttons on his shirt, Ben already only in his boxers.

"I missed you too Cal." Ben replied as he pushed him back on to the bed. Stripping him of the shirt and pulling off his jeans. "Want me to show you how much I've missed ya?" Ben said moving his body further down Callums, kissing down his neck and his chest then down his stomach before reaching the band of his boxers.

***

When they woke up Callum revealed that it was his last day in Cyprus, he and his mates were flying home that evening. Ben, Jay and Lola were leaving the evening after.

They decided to make the most of their last day together, they’d looked up a local quieter beach to go to and made plans for an early dinner. 

“I’m gonna miss your naked body,” Ben sighed as they cuddled in bed, still reluctant to leave.

Callum laughed, “let’s take a photo, to remember this holiday with.” Ben wriggled his eyebrows at that, “not a naked one, just our faces.”

Ben reached over for his phone, he lifted it up to take a selfie of the pair of them. Callum turned his head slightly and kissed the top of Bens hair. 

“So tonight, when you’re all alone, you can look at that.”

”But if it’s for when I’m all alone, I still think a naked one would work much better.” Ben said as he turned his body to face Callum and started kissing him.

”We’re never gonna make it to that beach are we?” Callum grinned in between kisses.

”Fuck it, we’re shit at making plans when we could just spend our last few hours in bed.”

Callum laughed, before flipping Ben onto his back and straddling him. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

***

”I really fucking hate it when you leave,” Ben sighed into Callum’s shoulder as they hugged.

”You’ve got my number, just give us a text when you get home. I’ll come and see you.” Callum promised before giving Ben a kiss.

”But who’s going to cuddle me to sleep tonight?” Ben pouted.

”No one, I hope.” Callum smiled. “Just keep looking at our picture. I’ll see you again soon, I promise.”

The taxi that they had booked pulled up to take Callum back to his hotel so that he could pack up and head home with his friends.

”Text me when you get back.” Ben said to Callum grabbing his hand and not wanting to let go.

”I will, you too.”

Ben nodded, giving Callum one last kiss before he got in and the cab drove off. Ben felt like he had tears in his eyes, why was he so emotional over a man he’d met a few nights ago. 

He made his way back up to his room, he’d promised Lola and Jay that they could have an evening on their own tonight. Some big date night that Jay had got planned or something. He lay himself on the bed, turning the TV on to one of the few English channels. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled the photo up of him and Callum. This truly had been the best holiday he’d ever had, and he couldn’t wait to get home and see him again.

Little did Ben know, he’d be seeing Callum back home a lot sooner than he thought...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to upload every weekend, if I can upload more then I will do. I already have the 20 chapters planned out and half written. Please leave kind words!


End file.
